Till the last breath
by Sunshine satin
Summary: What if Bella were to die in the arms of someone she hated the most. Someone who could grant the wish Edward DENIED. Someone who could save her, change her, help her. Will Bella say yes to that final, dying wish? Would she agree to live a life of solitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys a new story which I fully intend to complete. I love Caius and Bella fan fiction but I just can't find enough good and completed ones in those area. So I decided to write one of my own. Note: Updates will be very regular, like once every two days or sometimes maybe daily. Don't forget to review it and yes I would love if someone would want to beta my story, you know modify and enhance my writing! So have fun reading this enchanting tale!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters! And a big shout for Stephanie Meyer for making Caius hot and Edward an idiot!**

Charlie's POV

*sigh*

'Her nightmares have started again. It's been an age since either me or Bella have had a peaceful sleep. It's not her fault anyway, that SOB Edmund broke her fragile heart, left her in the forests to rot! How much I wish to wriggle that Edmund's neck and cancel his driving license till the day he dies a slow, torturous and painful death.'

I slowly opened the door to her room and my heart melted and broke into a thousand different pieces as I saw my Bella tangled up in her bed sheets, squirming, screaming, and begging for death; for Edward.

"Bella? Bella, wake up. It's just a nightmare." I shook Bella awake.

"Huh?" She murmured, "Dad?"

"Right here Bells." The tear stains on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by me.

"It's okay that was just a nightmare… No body's going to hurt you. I am there Bella… Try to get some sleep, baby girl." I whispered.

"Ok, dad. Goodnight." She said knowing that I knew that nothing was gonna take her back to sleep tonight.

I nodded, gave a pat on her head and walked out of her room.

Bella's POV

Another night full of nightmares. Another night full of Edward's scent, touch, face, laugh, smile, care, concern and his…. Ruthless words.

'You were a mere distraction, Bella.'

How could someone be so cruel, someone who once confessed their undying love for you say that you were just a mere distraction to them? I shook my head and looked at the clock on my bedside table.

5:00 am

I had again beaten my alarm by hours, nothing new. I looked at the calendar on the wall and realized that today, three months ago, Edward had abandoned me. Today was my three month abandonment anniversary. Pathetic, right?

I knew that sleep wasn't going to find me anymore today. It was drizzling outside, like always. *sigh*

I decided to get myself a glass of water. I left my warm bed and went to the kitchen downstairs to fetch a glass of water. But the scene I saw downstairs beat the living lights out of me. Charlie was sleeping on the couch, an aspirin bottle next to the side table. I carefully studied his face. He looked like he had aged by 30 years since the last time I saw him when I and Edward were together. His eyes had deep and dark circles beneath them. His hair were messy, so unlike Charlie.

In that moment I realized my mistake. I was so bloody selfish; I mean in the haze of my pain I had forgotten the pain that I put Charlie through. He was suffering because of me. How could I be so self absorbed that I didn't see my dad's suffering? The only family that I had after Renee and Phil died in a fatal car crash the week after Edward left… In the following moment I decided to change. I decided to take things in my hands and control my own life. No more of that Fuckward's bullshit! He dumped me, so what? I mean, girl's get dumped every other day, right? It's not like my life didn't work well before I met Edward? I survived, I worked and above all I functioned normally. Hell yeah!

I decided to go jogging. It was time I started taking up challenges, did stuff that I really hated because that would take my mind off of that fuckward! It was time to put on some big girl panties! I went upstairs, put on a black hoodie, jeans, my sneakers and grabbed my IPod as I jogged outside. Needless to say that after 20 odd falls, 15 almost oh-I-tripped moment and 5 slips I managed to jog for around an hour.

By the time I returned back home it was already 6:30 am. I also realized that while jogging I didn't think of Edward even for a single moment. He was the last thing that my mind thought about. I felt highly elated. Man! Maybe going for a jog wasn't as bad as I thought it to be… With that happy and giddy thought in my mind I entered my home only to find a totally pissed off Charlie shooting murderous glares at me!

Oh, Oh!

"Dad! You are awake?" I asked happily as I went forward and hugged him tightly. I swear to God, in a split second his expression went from murderous to shocked to amazement to I-must-be-hallucinating!

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked hesitatingly, "Are you on some drug induced high?" He asked suspiciously?

"Dad don't switch on the wrong light bulbs, I am totally fine! I think I am over that fuckward and I think he doesn't have my life's remote anymore. If I was a distraction to him then bloody hell if I can't make him a distraction for myself!" I muttered the last part angrily to myself.

"That's great, baby girl." He spoke as if he were scared that I might snap and break down at any moment. I guess it was not his fault after all. My behavior the last few months hasn't been ordinary, you know.

Vomiting, nauseous, dead look in the eye, I-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone state, screaming, nightmares, no fun, I-hate-this-world…. You get the gist, right?

"Dad, I swear I won't snap and have a mental breakdown. I really, really thought through this." I stated

"I am glad, even though you almost gave me a heart attack this morning!"

"Yea, the nightmares keep getting worse, don't they!"

"Imagine my shock when I wake up and go to your room to check if you are okay and find that you are missing! Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare put your old man through this kind of thing again!" He bombarded.

But I did catch the double meaning in his words.

"Sure dad. Now am getting late for school. Catch up with you later? Bye!" With that I rushed upstairs and quickly got ready for another dreading day of school.

Not knowing, that fate had another cruel plan in store for me!

 **So how was it? Trust me when I say this that this story is going to be absolutely rocking! I know I haven't updated my last two stories in years but I really got bored of the pairings in the last two stories. So currently they are on hiatus and if anyone wants to adopt them and finish completing them then I guess I am willing for that too.**

 **Either way have a nice day and don't forget to read and review this story.**

 **Forever yours,**

 **-Sunshine Satin**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Isabella Swan is dead**

 **Hello guys. Thanks for all the follows and reviews that I got. Even though the scant reviews depressed me a bit but then again, I know that as the story progresses I will get loads more love and reviews from you guys! Here is the chapter 2 as promised, and ofcourse I hope you love this chapter. It took me a while to write this chapter but finally I am done with this new and latest chapter. Does anyone of you out there hate '50 shades of grey?' Worst book according to me! Anyways, have fun reading this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

 **Previously:**

" **Imagine my shock when I wake up and go to your room to check if you are okay and find that you are missing! Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare put your old man through this kind of thing again!" He bombarded.**

 **But I did catch the double meaning in his words.**

" **Sure dad. Now am getting late for school. Catch up with you later? Bye!" With that I rushed upstairs and quickly got ready for another dreading day of school.**

 **Not knowing, that fate had another cruel plan in store for me!**

Bella's POV:

I quickly washed myself clean and while putting my hair up in a pony tail my instincts kicked in and I picked up my swiss army knife and with a quick slash I chopped off my pony tail. So now I had some really really short hair, somewhat like Alice! I didn't let the thought of my actions settle in, I hurriedly wore a grey hoodie and dark blue capris along with a baseball cap, just because I wanted to, and quickly grabbed a granola bar before rushing out and sat in my truck. It was pouring buckets! I wanted nothing more than to turn the heat of my truck up to maximum and as I put my key in the ignition and turned it, my truck groaned and grumbled before giving out. So in place of hearing my truck roar to life as it always did, I heard its heart, engine, give out. Needless to say my truck left for its long awaited heavenly aboard!

I wanted to scream in pure anger and frustration… I was already getting late for school, it was raining buckets, Charlie had already left for the station, so he couldn't drop me and I was in no way calling any of my classmates from the school to give me a ride!

' _If only Edward was here, I would never ever face a fucking situation like this! If only!'_

My mind sneered

I violently shook my head, wiped off a few tears that had managed to make their way out of my eyes. After pondering over the situation, I decided to jog to school and prayed to any almighty listening that I make it to the school without killing myself! I sprang out of the truck and started my long and painful trek to Fork's High School…

I had managed to complete my trek successfully when the rain had slowed down to a soft drizzle. By the time I reached the school, I was hot and panting and was soaked from head to toe like a pussy. I shook my short hair in an attempt to shake off excess water. Sometimes short hair really are useful…

' _No doubt Alice preferred short over long! Wonder if she would approve your short hair!'_

Another bitter reminder of the Cullen! I shook my head, more out of the need to clear my head than to shake the water out. I was glad that the first period was gym as that would allow me to change into some warmer and less soaked clothes!

' _Who would have thought that THE BELLA SWAN would be happy to attend gym class? If only Emmett was here to see this and make some cranky joke on this…'_

I groaned and banged my head on my locker! Why for once could I not think of any Cullen family member? How hard is it to get them out of my mind and system! The warning bell ringing brought me out of my reverie and I quickly rushed to change into my PE uniform.

I reached the class 5 minutes late but coach Clapp paid no attention to me and even if he did he didn't seem to mind my delay but I think the former outweighs the latter. Today we were to do some heavy running and by that I meant that 15 laps by each and every student of the huge gymnasium! Everyone groaned including me! If only I had a sprained ankle, I would not only be exempted from this torture but also I would be allowed to leave the gym and I could spend the rest of my period in library.

' _Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella… Am sure that will give you a good enough sprain… If you want it to be more permanent then try laughing along as well, will give you a good enough fracture!'_ My mind bit back

I sighed and joined the line. I saw Angela look at me, I gave her a small smile back but that had her scurrying off in another direction…

' _Weird!'_

"Everyone ready? On your mark…. Get set…. Go!" Coach blew his whistle and we all started out lap 1.

I was able to complete 1 lap before I ended up falling flat on my face.

"Swan get up and complete your 14 odd laps!" The coach screamed

I glared at him before I restarted my expedition. I was finally on lap 9 and everything was going as normal as possible and I even had a good laugh when Mike Newton who was trying to impress the girls by doing some weird stuff banged into Tyler Crowley and they both ended up falling down and took Jessica and Lauren with them. The coach gave Mike a week's detention.

But has life of Isabella Swan ever been normal? My normal day went got absolutely fucked up! Literally! My vision clouded over, dark spots started forming and I started feeling light headed. I collapsed and the last thing I remember was the whistle blowing before everything went black

….

' _Beep… Beep… beep…. Beep…'_

Light… Bright white irritating light. It hurt to even open my eyes. I winced and counted 20 before I slowly opened my eyes. This time it hurt less. I looked around and saw myself hooked to the ECG.

'Atleast that explains the irritating beep sounds.' I mused but still not the question that what I was doing in a hospital?

The door opened and my dad entered. His expression screamed panic and worry.

"Dad?" I croaked

"Bella, I am sorry I woke you up…" He apologized

"Uhh no, you didn't… I was up before you entered. Dad what am I doing here?"

"Oh! Bella what is the last thing that you remember?"

"Umm…. We were supposed to run 15 laps and Mike was showing off his skills when he bumped into Tyler and they both fell off taking down Jessica and I guess Lauren with them…" I replied unsurely

"Bella… Do you remember that you fainted while running?" He asked worriedly

"Oh my gosh! Yes, I think I did faint!" I yelped

"Yes Bella, yes."

"Dad how long have I been out and what did the doctors say?"

"Not long. Just half a day and the doctors think that you might have caught a cold due to your extreme stunt of walking all the way to school in heavy rain!"

"Dad my truck broke down and I couldn't miss school." I justified

"Hmmm…. Ok I have signed the discharge paper, let's go home."

"Sure dad."

"Bella just promise me that the next time you are in trouble like this you will call me and ask me for help."

"I promise dad."

"And Bella…"

"Yes dad?"

"Nice haircut, kiddo!" I blushed as Charlie chuckled and exited my hospital room.

….

 **4 months later.**

"Bella, it's time for us to do the Christmas cleaning. Are you ready?" Charlie called out

"Yea dad, just coming down." I screamed back

Every year since the day moved here we did some Christmas cleaning. Dad thought it would be a small reminder for me of my time spent with mom but I knew better. I knew that Charlie had still not been completely over my mom and even when I was not living with him, he would do the Christmas cleaning as a loyal ritual.

'Time to get my ass cleaning!'

I quickly put my Jane Eyre on my bedside table and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah Bella, you finally made it here. Now here is your list, make sure you clean up everything on the list and then place this list in your stockings! Am sure Santa will gift you something brilliant when he sees how much of a darling you have been in helping your old man here in cleaning up the house!"

'Santa does not even exist! And even if he does will he give me back my Cullen family and eternity?' My mind snarled

"Yea dad, can't wait for to see Santa's big gift!" I stated in a bored tone

"Very well, let's get to work!" Charlie said before he picked up his bucket and mop and went to clean his list

I gave a dead look to my list before heading towards the bathroom. Every year we had the same list and I had to clean the same areas yet Charlie insisted that I do give the list a look in case I forgot something! For crying out loud, it's just a house not Buckingham Palace! I crumpled the list in pure frustration and got to work. If I quickly finish everything then maybe I could get to jog a bit before having to make dinner! Yes, you heard right, I have come to love jogging! I think it is the best stress buster after music! I quickly cleaned the bathroom which to start with was not that dirty, did the laundry which to speak I had done yesterday, but the biggest challenge was the kitchen. It took me 2 hours to get it clean and sparkling. I was feeling dizzy by the time I was done with the kitchen.

A look at the wall clock told me that it was almost 7. I decided to go jogging for half an hour and then prepare some dinner.

"Dad, I am done with the cleaning. I am going for a quick jog, will be back in half an hour."

"Okay Bella."

"Good then, bye." I called out before making my way out the front door and jogging for all that was left in me.

After what I thought was half an hour, I made my way back to my home. I slowly entered the house and headed off towards my room to change.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yea dad it's me." I answered back

"Okay. I ordered some pizza, since it's too late for you to make something for dinner."

"What? But why? It's around 7:30, am sure I will have the dinner ready by 8."

"Bella, it's almost half past 9." Charlie said slowly as if talking to a mental mute

"What!" I screamed. I looked at my phone screen and realized that time did fly by without me realizing.

'No doubt I was panting like a dog in heat!' My mind squirted out another nasty abuse

"Sorry dad, didn't realize that it would get late."

"No worries Bella. Get yourself into some warm clothes and then maybe if you don't mind you can you help me a bit in moving the couch and resetting the living room?"

I sighed.

"Sure dad." I called out

I quickly changed my clothes and was almost out of my room when a sudden pain in my chest had me yelp out in pain. It felt like a stone was placed on my heart.

"Bella you okay?" Charlie called out

"Yea dad, I almost slipped. Nothing to worry about."

I simply shook my head and made my way downstairs. Ignoring the pain was the first big mistake I made in my mortal life.

I and Charlie pushed the sofas and TV set and recliners for around half an hour and by the time we were done, our pizza was cold. I put the pizza in the microwave for reheating it. After an hour we were done with our dinner and I was just washing the plates when the pain in my chest escalated to another level. It felt like the time when Edward had left me in the woods. I cried out as the throbbing in my chest radiated to my upper body. The plate in my hand fell down and broke into pieces. I crumbled on the floor and the last thing that I remember before I blacked out was Charlie calling 911

….

CPOV:

I saw Bella scream out in pain as she collapsed on the kitchen floor. For a moment there I was paralyzed with fear but within a jiffy, my instincts kicked in and I quickly dialed 911 and explained them the situation. Within 7 minutes the ambulance was parked outside my house and an emergency team was placing my Bella on the stretcher.

"Doctor, her heart beat is fading. We are losing her!"

"What?" I screeched in panic and shock. I stumbled closer to Bella as I saw her writhe like she was having an epileptic attack. The nurse held her hands while I was asked to hold onto her legs. The doctors gave her a shock so as to restart her heart. I don't know what went on for how long as I watched my daughter struggle to get back to life.

"Quick we have to take her to the hospital. There is only so much we can do to stabilize her and only for so long."

The stretcher was quickly placed into the ambulance as Bella was taken to the Fork's Hospital.

Bella was in the trauma centre for about 2 hours and finlly the red bulb went off indicating that the doctors were done with her. As Dr. Snow exited the room, I quickly sprang up on my feet and approached him.

"Dr. Snow, how is my Bella? Is she okay?" I asked tiredly

"I am sorry Chief Swan, we did all we could but… Isabella Swan, your daughter is no more in this world! We couldn't save her, she had a cardiac arrest and she couldn't make it." He stated as I crumbled on the floor, tears streaming down my face and I howled in pain.

 _ **Isabella Swan is dead!**_

… **.**

 **So guys, Bella is dead. Or maybe not! *evil grin* Only the next chapter will tell that but till then ciao and read and REVIEW this story please. Reviews make me happy! Really happy! And you get blessed for spreading happiness!**

 **Also has anybody listen to the song- '** **Yours' by 'Ella Henderson.'** **Really good song.**

 **And a very great personality of India-** **Dr. APJ Kalam** **is no more. It really came as a shock to me. :'( I really appreciated his presence and even though we have never ever met, he had touched my life and created a big impact on it in his own way. For those of you who want to know him ata personal level do read his book-** **'Wings of Fire.'** **It's really awesome and inspirational. Please pray for his soul to be in peace as a token of respect for that great man! God bless you. I really wished that I could meet him once but guess that wish will never come true!**

 **Anyways am ranting again.**

 **Ciao**

 **Dated forever**

 **Sunshine Satin**

 **PS: Does anybody think that Italian men are hot? Just asking! *blush***

 **PPS: I still need a beta. Any beta writer out there who is willing to help a damsel in distress?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fall Out**

 **BPOV** :

Bright white light… But this light didn't fill me with pain or dread rather it filled me with a much needed warmth and energy. This light was serene and it called out to me, attracted me like a moth is attracted to a flame. It made me feel the way you feel when your head is gently placed on your mother's lap and she is stroking your hair. I followed that light and it lead me to a meadow and after a second I realized that it was mine and Edward's meadow… My haven. Tears streamed down my eyes as I collapsed on the floor.

"Bella, is that you?" A very familiar voice asked and within a nanosecond I realized that it was my mom

"Mom?" I gasped as I quickly looked up and saw her standing hand in hand with Phil

"Hello Bella!" Phil greeted

"Mom! Where did you go! How could you leave me alone…?" I cried out as I hugged her tight

"Bella, I am sorry darling; but it was something which was not in my hands… You know that I am with you forever and ever." She said as she slowly stroked my hands

"Not physically! I can't hear your voice anymore." I sniffled

"Bella baby, my presence is always there with you. Nothing in this world can ever separate you from me or me from you. Whenever you miss me, just close your eyes, place your hand on your heart and you will see me. I am there in your heart and our souls are entwined forever. I love you Bella baby"

"Promise?"

"Promise darling. Always and forever!"

"Okay, I trust you."

"Bella it's time for me to leave… I can't stay here anymore!"

"Wait what do you mean you can't stay here. Take me with you please!"

"Why would you want tot come with the dead, Bella?" My mom asked surprised

"Because I am dead! Didn't you hear the doctor say that and I quote- 'Isabella Swan is dead.' End quote." I answered back

"Oh that Bella, *Laughs heartily* you my darling are not dead. Not yet anyways. Your destiny has not yet hit a dead end. Hold onto your life for now Bella. All I can tell you is that your journey ahead would require you to be stronger. You would need to be stronger for Charlie. I have hurt that man a lot and even though I regret marrying him but I don't regret you, at all. Just hold on for me and Charlie, darling. Your angel will come soon. Trust me."

"Renee darling we need to go."

"Coming babe. I have to go now Bella. My time has come and you Isabella Swan are not dead. We Swan's don't perish so easily. Look at Charlie only, 20 years of service in the police force and still breathing and healthy."

"Renee, we can't stay any longer."

"I have to go Bella. Your angel will come shortly."

"Mom where are you going?" I screamed out as I saw her fading in a white mist

"Why but for the final judgment darling!"

"Mom wait… Take me with you, please!" I shouted as I ran after her, trying to follow her

"I love you Bella." Were her final words as she along with the mist disappeared into oblivion.

…

 **CPOV** :

Darkness… Hurt… Helplessness and above all hatred towards the almighty for snatching my baby from me. I wanted to die myself for I had no reason to live anymore. Renee was dead and so was my daughter, Bella. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and for once I wasn't afraid of crying. I didn't care that the doctors would see Charlie Swan, the macho man, crying. It hurt. It hurt to have everything you hold dear being snatched from you like a candy.

"Charlie? I am sorry that we could not save Isabella."

"Bella." I said instinctively  
"What?"

"She likes to be called Bella."

"Oh!"

"Yea. Can I hold her for the last time?"

"Uhh… Sure."

"Thanks."

I entered my Bella's room and held her hand. I placed my head on our entwined hands.

'I am sorry Bella that I couldn't save you, that I wasn't much of a good father and that I should have been with you instead of at the station after Edward left. I was never a good father. Your daddy is sorry, darling.'

A hand movement. A slight twitch in the finger was all it took to make me go berserk. I started screaming and calling for the doctors, I am pretty sure that the entire hospital heard my scream.

"Charlie, what happened?" Dr. Grey asked while panting

"She showed movement. Her little pinky finger twitched."

As if on cue, Bella gasped loudly and immediately the doctor sprung into action. A whole team of doctors and nurses entered the room and I was pushed out.

…

3 hours of wait. 3 hours of hell hound. My heart was beating like crazy and it took all of my control to not barge into the room and demand my Bella's condition. Finally the doctors came out. They all had a smile on their face.

"Congratulations Charlie. Your Bella is alive."

….


End file.
